Murder of a Demon
by Obscurity Within Mercy
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 2. Ciel and Sebastian must leave the human world behind, but must give their friends a reason for their sudden disappearance so that there are no questions left behind. No character death. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Before

**AN: Hello! I'm Obscurity. So, this is my very first fanfic. First to exist outside of my head, at least. I'm excited. **

**This fanfic features Demon!Ciel in it, and refers to both the manga and the anime. Therefore, just combine the two. **

**Inspired by the fact that all they did at the end of the anime was give everyone a letter saying Ciel was 'dead'. Since they didn't have time for a fake death scene, I decided I would make my own version. Much more exciting. **

**There will be a little bit of SebxCiel in this. Not much though, because of the storyline. So, if you don't like SebxCiel, you can still read this. **

**There are three parts to Murder of a Demon. This is part one, Before. Part two will be up within a week or so. **

* * *

><p>Out in the middle of nowhere, far away from any form of humanity, there stood a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The cliff was covered with roses, white and black roses. The white roses appeared to be glowing in the moonlight, while the black roses seemed to turn midnight blue. It was a sight that few ever got the chance to see, but that was because only certain beings could enter such a place.<p>

Two figures stood atop the magical cliff. One figure was tall, dressed in black from head to toe. His black hair fell in his eyes, but did little to hide the red glow of his gaze. The other figure was much shorter, the size of a child. He was dressed like a noble, with blue-gray hair and a sapphire blue eye. Yes, just one blue eye. His right eye was currently covered by an eye patch. The wind picked up, blowing rose petals around the figures, and the shorter one smiled ever so slightly. Reaching his hand up, he removed the eye patch. Underneath, a purple eye was revealed. In the eye, an upside-down pentacle shown brilliantly. When the shorter figure turned to look at the tall figure, both of his eyes flashed red.

"So, what happens now, Sebastian?" the short figure asked his companion.

The one called Sebastian bowed. "Whatever you wish, Young Master. I am simply your loyal servant, like always."

Ciel smirked. Yes, this was how it would be for the rest of eternity. Himself: The master. Sebastian: The servant to obey his every command. "I'm assuming it would be unwise to return to the manor and continue a normal life, correct?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel, his eyes turning to the eyes of a demon for a moment, before turning back to the colour of red wine. "You could return for a while, should you so wish. However, after a few years, we would have to leave. Otherwise someone would notice that you don't grow up."

"Oh, really? No one ever seemed to notice your lack of aging. Not even after three years of being in my service," Ciel commented.

"Young Master, since I appear as an adult, it is easier to hide the fact that I do not age. No one expects me to change much in such a short amount of time. However, people will expect you to grow taller. Which you won't, despite the fact that you despise being so small." At that last comment, Sebastian smirked. Such a shame the Young Master would never have the chance to become an adult, despite the fact that Ciel already thought of himself as one.

Ciel merely turned away from Sebastian to look out over the sea once again, ignoring Sebastian's teasing. "Well, I see no point in keeping my old life if I can only remain for a few short, meaningless years. I suppose this means I have to die. Can you arrange that, Sebastian?" questioned Ciel.

"I can, Young Master," Sebastian responded. "However, it may take awhile. Everything will have to be perfect. We don't want to risk being found out by anyone, do we?"

"Yes, you are right, Sebastian. If we are to stage my own murder, not a single thing can be out of place. I'm not an easy person to kill, after all. If the set up is not perfect, someone would figure us out." Ciel turned to give Sebastian a hard look. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Sebastian stood up and stepped closer to his master. "I assure you, it will be perfect. No one will be able to tell that it is a fake. Have I ever failed you yet, my lord?"

"No," said Ciel softly, his gaze also softening. "You have never failed me before. I have faith that you shall not fail me now."

Sebastian grinned. "Do you remember that time where I supposedly died? Well, let's just think of this as the opposite to that event. All we really must do is switch roles."

"Oh? So, are you saying you don't wish to die as well? How do you intend to disappear?" Ciel asked, though he knew Sebastian already had a plan.

"Well my lord, I cannot die as well. I need to remain alive to make sure everything goes as planned. To disappear, I will simply pretend to be too upset over your death to remain at the manor, and will leave to supposedly find a new life," Sebastian answered smoothly.

Ciel pondered this for a moment. He smiled. "You will have to put on quite a show, won't you? Everyone thinks of us as extremely close, and you will have to be distraught enough to 'leave' the manor. Can you really act that out?" Ciel teased, knowing full well how believable Sebastian could be.

Sebastian leaned close to Ciel. "My my, Young Master. Do you doubt me? After all, we are even closer than everyone believes, especially now that we are the same. Even knowing that you are alive, I shall still be able to put on quite a convincing performance." Sebastian's eyes glowed softly in the moonlight.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's touch. If he had still been human, he probably would have been blushing right about now. "I'm sure you will be very convincing, Sebastian. You must be, if this shall work. How long will it take to prepare?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "About a week, Young Master. Then I shall have everything ready for this little act of ours. Is a week a reasonable amount of time?" he asked, bowing down.

"Yes, that is fine. I will need about a week to tie up any loose ends in the human world, anyway. Like what will happen to the Funtom Company once I am gone, for example. Among other things, of course," Ciel stated, already trying to figure out who should receive control over the Funtom Company after his death. He looked down at Sebastian. "Take me home now, Sebastian. We have many things to take care of."

Sebastian stood up. "Yes, my lord," he whispered, before picking Ciel up and carrying him, bridal style. As a human, Ciel had almost always protested when Sebastian did this. However, now he just tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck, and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled down at his master. This was how it would be for the rest of eternity. Them both: Together until the end of time. Master and servant on the outside, with something secret lying within. Would that secret ever be revealed? Probably not, even amongst just the two of them. But that was okay, because they were still bound. Forever, until the day they were destroyed.

Still carrying his Ciel, Sebastian walked away from the ocean, heading back down the cliff to face the last week the two would spend in the Phantomhive manor. Then, they would leave, to live a life free from human worries.


	2. During

**AN: So, here it is, part two of Murder of a Demon. This part is called "During" and it is twice as long as "Before" so I hope every likes it. Any guesses as to what the third part will be called? **

**To be perfectly honest, I've had this written since Wednesday. However, Wednesday I went to a play, and Thursday I had a bunch of chores to do, so I only had the time to type it up right now. Sorry for the delay! **

**I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I got from part one. You guys all rock, and I hope part two doesn't disappoint any of you. **

**Some characters may be a bit OOC is this. Please let me know what you think though, as I would love to hear your opinions! Reviews are always loved, whether they are good or bad. Don't be afraid to point out anything I might have messed up on.**

**Also, just as a little warning, this part has a lot more description in it than the first part. However, for most of the plot, dialogue just would not fit. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its amazing characters**.

* * *

><p>"The plan is ready, Young Master. It is time."<p>

Ciel stood in front of the window, looking out over the gardens. They were his gardens, though soon to be his no more. This was the last time he would ever see them. He looked at each tree, each bush, each flower, even each weed. For once, the gardens were not completely destroyed. An unusual sight at the Phantomhive manor, but today was an unusual day.

Without turning around, Ciel spoke three simple words: "Do it now."

A smirk, a bow. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>The first thing Mey-Rin heard was a crash, like the breaking of glass. Then she heard a loud bang, like a gunshot. The last thing she heard was a thump, like a body falling. It all happened within the space of ten seconds.<p>

It was all coming from the Young Master's study.

Mey-Rin dropped the tea set she was carrying (a miracle she hadn't done so already) and began running towards the study without a second thought. As she turned around a corner into the hall that the study was in, she saw Bard, Tanaka, and Finny coming from the opposite end. That meant the sounds had not been in her imagination. Her panic grew until it became unbearable. Mey-Rin felt as though she couldn't even breathe.

Bard was the first to reach the door to the study. He grabbed for the doorknob, but once his hand gripped around it, he found himself unable to turn it. The four servants stood there, each of them frozen. Bard was unable to open the door, not wanting to see what lay behind it. None of the other three servants tried to force him to open it, not wanting to see the truth either. As they stood there, silent, Snake came up from the end of the hallway, having just come around the corner that Mey-Rin had come around earlier. He had a look of confusion across his features, but didn't ask anything. He still felt timid around the other servants, and had only come to see what was going on.

Wait a minute. Something was wrong. Mey-Rin wasn't sure what, but she knew that something other than what lay behind the door was... not right. Someone was missing.

Where was Sebastian?

It was in that moment that Mey-Rin saw the discarded tea cart near the wall opposite to the door. A cart that held a large piece of chocolate cake, and a still steaming cup of tea. The Young Master's afternoon tea. Sebastian never left the cart out like that, full or otherwise.

Oh, God.

A strangled cry came from inside the study, and Bard was finally able to pull the door open. The five servants pushed into the room, and stared at the sight before them.

Sebastian stood in front of them. His back was to the servants, and his body was frozen in shock. Both of his hands were partially up, held out in front of him, as if reaching for something that was forever out of his grasp. Although the servants could not see it, his face was frozen into a look of shock, disbelief, and utter despair. It looked unnatural when normally his face was composed in a look that displayed perfect calm. However, the servants still did not know what the problem was, though they could venture a guess. Sebastian's body blocked their view.

Swallowing hard, Mey-Rin stepped around Sebastian. She almost wished she hadn't. The sight would forever be seared into her memory. Once glance at Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Snake told her that they too would never be able to forget this.

The Young Master's chair was partially turned towards the window, as though the Young Master had been turning to look out the window. Truth was, he had been turning around, but out of shock, not the desire to view the pretty gardens. The Young Master himself was lying across the top of his desk, where he had fallen back after standing up from his chair. His eyes were wide open, unseeing and lifeless. His mouth was also open, frozen in a silent cry of shock and pain. His plea for help that was never heard. A slowly growing pool of blood spread around him, staining the papers strewn about on the desk, out of order at this point. A hole was set in the Young Master's chest, right where his heart rested. The sight was the most horrifying thing Mey-Rin had ever seen, because the Young Master looked so much smaller than he normally did. He was so small, so young, so innocent, just a child. How could anyone do this to a _child_?

Mey-Rin looked at Sebastian. He was still frozen, the shock and disbelief on his face fading as reality came in. Now, there was only the heartbreaking despair.

"Mr. Sebastian..." Mey-Rin whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Sebastian's arm in comfort.

At her voice, Sebastian's body suddenly unfroze. He stumbled forward, and slowly walked around the desk. He placed a hand against Ciel's cheek, softly, gently.

"Young Master?" he whispered. "Young Master? Come now, you can't be resting. You have much work that needs to be completed. Putting it off is quite childish."

Mey-Rin watched Sebastian talk to the Young Master, speaking as thought the Young Master was only sleeping on the desk. It reminded her of another time when one of the two males had been severely wounded, though the roles were now switched. Sebastian spoke to Ciel, trying to coax him from a sleep that was not a sleep. Denying the truth, praying that is was all a joke, pleading for life to return to the young boy's eyes. Mey-Rin almost expected Ciel to revive, like Sebastian had that one time. It was not to be.

Sebastian's urges began to become more desperate. "Young Master, I brought you your tea and cake. Just wake up. Young Master... Come now... Don't act so childish." Were those tears hidden within Sebastian's eyes? Perhaps, though no tears were actually shed. "Young Master!" Sebastian cried out, his voice suddenly going from soft and gentle to loud and desperate. He began to shake the Young Master's body. The entire display seemed like something from a dream.

Mey-Rin watched as Finny stepped forward. "Mr. Sebastian... Don't..." he whispered. Finny was crying. Mey-Rin felt her own tears come as she finally came to terms with the truth. This was not a dream, and no one was going to wake up to find everything back to normal.

Sebastian stopped shaking the Young Master, and instead slowly lifted him from the desk. Sebastian hugged the small body close to him, and whispered something in the dead boy's ear. Mey-Rin thought she heard Sebastian murmur Ciel's name, which surprised her as a butler never refers to his master by the master's first name. However, Mey-Rin was unable to catch the rest of the sentence, so perhaps she had heard wrong. Then Sebastian lifted his head to look at the five servants.

"We were supposed to protect him, stop this from ever happening. _I_ was supposed to protect him forever, but someone got past me. Someone got past all of us. Why? How?" Sebastian's voice was so quiet, it could barely be heard.

None of the servants had an answer to the impossible question, so they stayed silent. Mey-Rin felt ashamed. She had been unable to do her duty and protect the Young Master. The knowledge of it hurt so much. How bad must it be for Sebastian, who was the Young Master's top protector, she wondered.

Sebastian, still carrying the Young Master's body, proceeded out of the room. "Finny, search the grounds to see if the murderer is still nearby. Snake, you can help him. If you find anyone on the grounds, bring them to the mansion, no matter who it is. Bard and Tanaka, you two contact all of the people who were close to the Young Master and tell them what happened. I suggest leaving Lady Elizabeth until last, as she will be the most affected by this. Mey-Rin, clean up this room. We can't just leave it like this." Sebastian paused, and looked down at the Young Master's face. "I will take care of the Young Master." Then he was gone.

Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Snake were the next to leave. Once alone, Mey-Rin looked around the room once more. She walked around to the other side of the desk. The window had been broken, and shards of glass lay all over the floor. Near the windowsill, there was a gun. The murderer must have dropped it after shooting the Young Master, and then didn't have time to grab it again, or else he would have been caught. Mey-Rin glanced out the window. Leading down to the ground was a long ladder. So that was how the murderer had got up here. It seems that, once again, he couldn't be bothered to take what he had brought. Had he tried to carry the ladder away, he would have been captured long before he got anywhere.

Mey-Rin sighed, and then turned around to clean up the mess that was left behind. The blood, the glass, and the papers. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral came. The sky was gray, the temperature was slightly chilly. The weather seemed to be echoing the sorrow felt by the small group who had come to see Ciel be buried in the earth. The murderer was still not found.<p>

Lady Elizabeth was crying the most. According to Paula, who was currently trying to comfort her, she had locked herself in her room the moment she heard the news. She had only come out for the funeral. Her tears seemed to have no end, despite Paula's efforts.

Prince Soma was also crying. Right now, he was leaning against Agni for support and comfort. Not that Agni had much comfort to offer, as he had his own tears to suffer with. Both men were silent at this point, their wails from the beginning of the funeral only distant memories. Now, there were only tears.

Lau and Ran-Mao had also chosen to come to the funeral as well. They were not crying, but they did have a small look of sadness on their faces. It was very slight though, making Mey-Rin wonder if they had ever truly cared about the Young Master, or if they were only at the funeral for show.

Finny's tears had been on and off every since the murder. This was one of the times when his tears were free-flowing in small streams. Every couple of minutes, a small sniffle could be heard from him.

Bard's tears were fewer, and completely silent. However, they were no less heartbreaking. The pain of loss was still felt to the same degree.

Mey-Rin didn't know Snake very well, therefore she hadn't been sure what to expect of him at the funeral. But he was clearly affected by the Young Master's death as much as everyone else. Silent tears fell down his face, and even the snakes around him looked sad. Unknown to everyone else, Snake felt as though he had lost everything. He still had no clue where Joker and the others were, so without Ciel to help him find them, what was he going to do now?

Mey-Rin herself was also in tears. Like Finny, a small sniffle could be heard from her every few minutes. She did her best to put on a brave face, though.

Tanaka was not crying. He had already dealt with the deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, as well as the disappearance of Ciel after the fire. He had no tears left. Nonetheless, he face did have a look of great sadness upon it.

Sebastian's expression was perhaps the most heartbreaking of all. He was not crying, not a single tear, thought Mey-Rin swore she saw a glimmer of wetness in his eyes. Even without tears though, he still looked completely distraught. The plain sadness and feeling of loss was written all over his face, which looked almost out of place when he was normally in such perfect composure. For the first time ever, Mey-Rin realized that Sebastian and Ciel had been even closer than the normal master-servant relationship. They had truly cared for each other, and now Sebastian felt as though he had lost everything. That was what Mey-Rin could tell, just from his expression.

The hole was dug. It seemed like such a small hole, for a way-too-small coffin. Undertaker slowly lowered the coffin into the hole. He seemed completely unaffected by the fact that they were burying a child, the earl Ciel Phantomhive. Mey-Rin supposed that when one sees so many deaths, they become unaffected by each individual one.

The dirt was pushed back into the hole. The coffin was covered. It was done. A headstone read:

In memory of

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

1875- 1889

Sebastian knelt down in front of the new grave. He placed a small bundle of white roses over the place where the Young Master rested. Everyone stood still, quiet, for a moment. Then everyone began to turn away, leaving the grave as a sudden cold wind picked up.

As Mey-Rin walked away, and the wind died down, she expected to hear the little bell on the side of the headstone ring on its own, like it had when they had buried Sebastian. But it didn't. All was quiet, because the Young Master was truly dead.

She looked back at the grave, and stopped in her tracks as she saw Sebastian still next to the grave, kneeling where he had been when he had laid the roses down. She walked back to him, and rested a hand on his shoulders.

"Mr. Sebastian, it's time to return to the manor now," she whispered.

Sebastian shook his head without looking at her. "I'm not returning, Mey-Rin. I can't with the Young Master gone. I'm leaving," he told her softly.

Mey-Rin was startled. Sebastian... Leaving? "But, Mr. Sebastian..."

He looked up at her. "I don't want to return, only to be reminded of the Young Master at every turn. I feel the need to like, so that I can escape the Young Master's memory. In other words, I want to, let's say, start over," he explained.

Mey-Rin understood. Sebastian wanted to start a new life. That wasn't such a bad idea, actually. Maybe she, too, would leave. Not right away, but someday. "Alright."

Sebastian looked back down at the grave. "Would you please tell the others for me? I plan on leaving right away," he said.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Of course. Good luck, Mr Sebastian." With that, Mey-Rin walked away, running to catch up with the others. She didn't look back, but as she got farther away, she felt her heart break even more.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as everyone left. He watched as they disappeared out of sight. Then he waited another five minutes to make sure they didn't come back. They didn't, which, of course, meant that Mey-Rin had been able to convince the others that he was not returning, no matter what they said or did.<p>

With that, Sebastian leaned down. He smirked, and whispered; "It's over, Young Master. They have all left."

Sebastian's acute hearing was able to pick up the sound of wood splintering. The ground shifted, and suddenly exploded as Ciel dug his own way out of the earth, too impatient to wait for Sebastian's assistance. Being in such a small space was ridiculous. Ciel pulled himself out, and sat on the ground next to Sebastian. He began dusting dirt off of himself. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel's impatience to be free, also surprised at Ciel's strength. At least Ciel's demon powers were developing well.

Ciel caught Sebastian's staring, and smirked. "Something wrong, Sebastian?"

Sebastian continued to stare for a moment, then smirked as well. "No, Young Master."

Ciel stood up. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go," he said.

Sebastian stood up as well, only to bow down on one knee. "Yes, my lord."


	3. After

**Here it is, the grand finale for Murder Of A Demon. I actually had a bit of trouble writing this, because I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it (I had a lot of ideas). I'm still not sure if I'm happy with this, but I don't think it will get much better. Plus, I didn't want to miss my self-made deadline. So, on to the last part, After! **

* * *

><p>They were not going to Hell.<p>

Normally, once Sebastian was done with a contract, he would just return to Hell. Considering Ciel was now a demon, their contract would never truly be completed, but it was still possible for Sebastian to return to Hell with Ciel. However, in the end, they were not going to Hell.

They were going to view the rest of the human world.

After the funeral, Ciel and Sebastian had run off to stay at an inn a couple cities away from London. It was a very nice, fancy inn, because Ciel would never settle for anything less, rich nobleman or not. They had money though, so it didn't really matter. Yes, they had taken some (lots) of the Phantomhive money with them.

Sebastian had been preparing for their descent into Hell, when Ciel had informed him that he didn't want to leave Earth just yet. Puzzled, Sebastian had politely asked what Ciel wanted to do instead.

"I want to see the world before I leave it behind," Ciel had said, quite softly.

And who was Sebastian, the loyal servant, to deny him his wish?

It took the afternoon for Sebastian to arrange everything. He went out, and bought a pair of tickets to board a high-class passenger ship. The destination: Canada. Why had he chosen Canada? Well, Ciel had said he didn't care where they went first, and Sebastian had thought it was a good a place as any.

It was a week after Ciel's supposed funeral. The pair was currently on the ship, getting settled for the journey.

Actually, Sebastian was the only one doing the unpacking and what not. Ciel was sitting on the bed, watching.

"You said this ship was bound for Canada, correct?" Ciel questioned, choosing to lean back on a pile of pillows so he was more comfortable.

"Yes, Young Master. You said you didn't mind where we began for our journey, and I assumed that Canada would be a reasonable place to start. Does the destination not please you?" Sebastian asked, not pausing in the slightest as he placed shirts in the top drawer of the dresser.

"No, Canada is fine. It's a relatively new country thought, isn't it?" As Ciel spoke, he glanced at Sebastian's back.

Sebastian smirked slightly. "So you did pay attention to your lessons, after all." Before Ciel could retort, Sebastian continued. "Yes, Canada is a very new country. It was formed in 1867, only 22 years ago."

Ciel stayed silent, thinking this through. Although Canada was still a new country, it had originally been founded a few centuries before. That, combined with the fact that Canada was a British colony, meant that Canada would be in the same stage of development as England. Ciel smiled at this thought. He would never admit it aloud, but he was going to miss England. It would be nice to be in a similar place for awhile, before truly moving on.

"Sebastian, what is Hell like?"

Sebastian froze, for once caught off guard. He smoothed his expression and turned to face his young master. Ciel had sat up, and was staring at Sebastian. Sebastian had just finished the last bit of unpacking. "And why does the Young Master wish to know, when he can just find out for himself?"

Ciel glared. "I'm serious. I never asked when I was human, but now that I will have to go there someday, I want you to tell me. Is it like what the Bible says?"

Sebastian walked over to the bed Ciel was sitting on, and sat down on the edge of it. "Hell is a lot like Earth, in a way. There are towns and cities, filled with houses and shops, just like there are here. But instead of humans, there are demons. The sky isn't blue, though. It's red. I suppose that's where the stories of Hell being nothing but flames come from. The seasons do change as well, however it never really gets cold during winter. A bit colder than summer, but not as cold as it gets on Earth."

Ciel looked thoughtful. "I see."

"Young Master, is the true reason you did not want to go to Hell straight away because you were scared?"

Ciel blushed and looked away from Sebastian's smirking face. "Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian. Of course I wasn't scared. I'm a demon now, why should I fear Hell?"

Sebastian reached over and took one of Ciel's hands with one of his own gloved ones. He laced their fingers together, as Ciel stared at their now inter-locked hands. Ciel looked up and met Sebastian's red orbs. "It's alright to admit your fears to me, Young Master. Even demons are allowed to be scared every once and awhile. And remember, no matter where you are, I will always be with you. As long as I'm with you, I will protect you. So you don't have to be scared."

Ciel's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened ever-so-slightly. "I know, Sebastian. You don't need to tell me. I guess I'm just... nervous."

Sebastian smiled. "Well, that is understandable. But don't worry; we can still see the world before descending into Hell. That will take a few years at least. Plenty of time to prepare for a new realm, I'd say."

Ciel nodded, and suddenly they felt the floor shift underneath them. The ship was moving, heading towards a far-away port in Canada. "Sebastian, what are we going to do once we reach Canada?"

"Whatever you wish, Young Master. It is unlikely that we will be able to return to a similar lifestyle as before, since you are no longer a noble. However, if needed, I can get a job in Canada and make us enough money to have a house and food, without drawing unwanted attention."

Ciel frowned. "What about me?"

Sebastian paused for a moment. "Well, you might be able to get a job as well, if you want. It might be hard though, since you look like a child."

Ciel looked out a small window to watch the waves in the sea. "No, that won't work. I just look too young." Ciel sighed.

Sebastian smiled. "Young Master, don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. We don't have to fret now. Let's get there first, alright?"

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, and smiled slightly in return. "You're right, as always, Sebastian." He shifted his position on the bed so that he was now leaning against Sebastian's shoulder, their fingers still intertwined. Sebastian smiled down at Ciel.

"Well then, Young Master, rest. Be ready, so that when we arrive, we will be prepared for whatever we must face."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. Was it good or bad? Anyway, this part was actually a bit longer before. However, I decided I didn't like a scene at the beginning, though, so I got rid of it. But I will make you a deal: If I get enough reviews for this story, I will post the deleted scene as a special treat. They don't have to be good reviews; I just want to know what people think of this story instead of only getting favourites. I do love the favourites, but I love hearing opinions. <strong>

**Ok, I will probably post the deleted scene either way, but please, do leave a comment. It would make my day! **


End file.
